


All Tied Up

by Shadowsshalldance



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsshalldance/pseuds/Shadowsshalldance
Summary: Beckham and Michael were both complete strangers, they met at a club called "The Pulse". After a night of being drunk and Beckham's ending up at Michael house, should a thought one night stand turn out to be a little something more?





	1. Chapter 1

Michael and alcohol were not a good combination. To be honest, they really were better just by themselves. Michael always blames it on the drink.

"It's calling to me." He would say.

Anyone who was anyone knew what happened when Michael got drunk; lots of broken hearts. It was well known that Michael would pick someone up at the club and take them home to get a quick fuck. Tonight, sadly, was one of those nights. He was at the popular club called "The Pulse". He sat at the bar, drinking a Gin and Tonic and swaying his head to Blood On The Dance Floor. As his eyes scanned the crowd, he came across one of the bouncers arguing with someone who looked like they were trying to shove their way in. Another genius who didn't know about the magical list that Rick, the bouncer, came up with.

No one was ever on the list but Rick thought it was official like to do it. Michael stood, flipping his long bangs up and made his way toward the door.

"What's up, Rick?" Michael said to the bouncer. The man named Rick looked at him and then back at the boy.

"This little shit keeps saying that he's on the list when it's clear he's not." The apparent "Little Shit" was busy yelling at Rick.

"Come on! I was meeting up with this guy I met...your just a bouncer anyway, why did you care?" It was clear that the bouncer didn't believe him, neither did Michael.

"Well you better start talking or I'm going to throw you out so hard you wish I was just a bouncer."

Rick happened to be many things in his daytime life.

"Where did you meet him, this mysterious man?" Michael suddenly cut in. It was interesting how easy this guy came up with a lie and still be smart enough about it not to get beat up.

"On a dating website, he knows my name I'll even take you to him," The "Little Shit" was telling up a good story.

"What's his name then?" Rick asked Michael smirked, wondering if this guy was going to be convincing enough to get in because if he didn't, there was a long line of people that he was going to have to answer to behind him.

"His name is Mike," Rick suddenly darted his eyes to Michael in question.

"He with you, dude?" The bouncer questioned. Michael flicked his head to the side to move his bangs, looking at the man. Michael thought that he was pretty hot and assumed that he would be owed a favor if he helped him by getting in.

"Yeah, he is. I didn't realize it, you know how I can't see through my hair," Michael grabbed the surprised man's hand and pulled him past the hesitant bouncer," I was wondering when you would come you should have texted me that you were here," Michael said loud enough that Rick would hear, trying to make it seem normal. He never let go of the others hand as he pulled him through the crowd to the bar. When they reached their destination, Michael sat down and waved the bartender down to his area.

"So..." Michael started,"Where did you come up with the stupid idea to try to get in a place like this...without being on the list?" Michael asked before taking a sip out of the now refilled glass. Michael watched as the guy shifted uncomfortably. Maybe a different topic would be better.

"How about this, what's your name? I'm Michael, but you can call me Mike, " Michael said with a lazy smirk. The guy snorted and shook his head, he extended his arm saying,

"I'm Beckham, but you can call me Beck," They shook hands and smiled at each other. As Beck looked at the guy who just saved him from the bitchy bouncer, he noticed Mike's facial features.

Mike had a slight stubble that matched his sandy blonde hair. He had dull grey eyes that held a spark of electricity, lips that were perfect for-

"Like what you see?" Beck was startled out of his thought by Mike's voice. He became hyper-aware that he hadn't let go of Mike's hand and started to pull it away, just for Mike to tug it back, using more force than necessary, purposely causing Beck to land in his arms.

"I like what I see for sure," Mike trailed a hand down Beck's side, hearing his breath hitch. He nuzzled his neck, nipping slightly, looking for his sweet spot, and biting down suddenly.

"F-Fuck!" Beck moaned out quietly and leaned his head to one side, giving Mike more room. Mike liked how willing Beck was. Gaining courage, he pulled away saying,

"Wanna be my submissive?" Mike looked into Beck's eyes and saw confusion.

"W-whats a submissive?" Beck asked with his eyes on the floor, hands curled on Mike's chest. Beck had most of the submissive traits down. Though he was taller than Mike... He let it go for now. Making someone larger than him bend to his will is going to be fun. But back to the task at hand.

How was mike going to explain this to him? It was not a very normal....partnership within the community.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private, this isn't the best place," Mike stood up and took Beck's hand, leading them upstairs, drinks forgotten. He got into the room with. Beck behind him. They talked about the basics. Even though Mike knew that Beck probably wouldn't remember any of it. Mike drove here but didn't want to get caught driving back so he and Beck crashed on the bars bed.


	2. Chapter 2

At some point in the morning, Mike and Beck made their way to Mike's house. Mike gave Beck time to search up some things about Dom/sub relations ships. They both agreed to make a contract after Mike made sure that Beck wanted it.

They are currently in the bath. At first Beck was shy, but let it go after being reminded of the agreement.  
__________________________

"L-like this?" Beck asked,breathing nervously. He glanced up at Mike who was watching in amusement, gripping Beck's hair loosely. Maybe more like running his fingers through it.

Beck made another careful stroke, relived when it seemed that he was doing it right. 

"Your doing well,are you sure your okay with doing this?" He was asked again," I won't blame you if it makes you uncomfortable." He studied Beck's blushing face. His hands were now currently on Beck's naked chest,moving up and down, wanting to go lower but not risking it as to not make Beck hurt himself.

Shaving legs was dangerous business.

Mike and Beck were in the bathroom, both naked and in the tub. Mike explained things about being a dominate and a submissive like how the dominates had complete control over the submissive's body within reason. They couldnt tell their sub's to rob a bank or something like that. The submissive's had to listen to the dominates and would receive some sort of punishment if they didn't. Again, all within reason.

Mike didn't want to scare Beck away so he said that if Beck still wanted to be his submissive after the practice training he'll be going through for a few days, He will show him the contract and discuss more on the topic at that time. Mike had decided that he would test Beck's willingness to follow orders and please him. Beck had been told that Mike doesn't like most body hair.

Flash back

"I just can't stand having sex with someone and feeling leg hair on my back. Its just all prickly and...eww. I just don't like dealing with that." Mike said ,scrunching his face up. He waited for Becks reaction and was slightly surprised when his voice came out saying,

"I-I could shave if you want...but..." Beck trailed off and it seemed that the tan carpet was more interesting than than the conversation. Mike raised his eyebrow,

"But...?" He urged Beck to continue

"I don't know how." Mike laughed,not understanding why Beck thought that he did. He definitely didn't look like someone who did. Waxing wasn't an option because ripping up all that leg hair would be way too painful.

"Practice makes perfect..." Mike said with a shrug, and after seeing confusion still in Beck's eyes he continued with,

"Let's go practice"

End of flashback

They eventually got out and laid on Mikes bed, both in shorts. Beck had a permanent blush.

"Your so cute.... " Mike said,observing the way that Beck blushed at the closeness of them together. Beck smiled at Mike,happy at the complement. After a while of just relaxing and the occasional touch of Mike on Beck, Beck's phone rang. He fished it out of his jeans and answered it.

"I'm actually a little busy right now Brett... no of course not..well not yet anyway. Just-I'll explain later okay? I will,okay bye." Beck threw his phone on the floor and flopped on the bed . Mike raised an eybrow,wounderimg what just happened on the phone.

"That was my brother,I forgot to tell him where I was and he wants me to come home right now..." Mike pulled him down next to him and held tight.

"Five more minutes and then we will leave,I promise...I want to be with you a little longer." Beck loved the attention and snuggled up to Mike. They were so comfortable that they both fell asleep for a while. But it depends what sense of time you have. It could be a long amount or not to you.

They slept for three hours.

Brett was beyond pissed. He was jamming the coordinates into his GPS to wherever Beck was. Beck would always get lost when he was young,what he called exploring, so Brett decided to put a tracker chip in his phone. 

Just for safety... 

Kinda. He was very protective of his brother and would kill if he thought that's what had to be done. That may be slightly bordering extreme but he ignored it. After driving for hours, getting lost more than once ,Brett finally made it to where Becks phone said he should be. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike was holding Beck tightly as he slept. Mike woke up earlier but didn't want to wake Beck up as he looked so sweet while he slept. Mike had to go to the bathroom though so he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

After finishing his business, he stepped out to see Beck on the bed, sitting on his heels and leaning back. Mike smirked at him."Morning, love." Mike said sitting next to Beck.

"He's going to kill me ..." Beck said, talking about Brett. Mike put his arms around Beck, trying to relax him and Beck melted into his hopefully soon to be dominants arms. Mike watched how he bit his lip in worry and kept swallowing. He finally stood up and spoke to Mike,

"As long as I'm here with you, he won't hurt you. You're mine, and I will protect you no matter happens." Beck smiled and hugged Mike, he felt deep down in his heart that he would be able to save him when he was in trouble. In this case, he was in some really deep shit and either his brother or his...dominate? Master? He didn't know but one of them was going to leave in a body bag.  
Mike briefly went over his promise, he really needed to make that contract.

I..I really lo-" Beck was interrupted by a knock on the door. They both stood up and hurriedly made sure that they were proper clothing. After stretching, Mike walked to the door, Beck right behind him. As he opened the door he felt Beck grip onto his shirt and heard him take a sharp breath in.

"May I help you?" Mike asked casually, sizing the guy up in his head. He was very lean, and he looks like he could have some muscle on him. He wore Cargo shorts and a Falling in Reverse shirt. His hair was long and full of red and pink streaks.

"Yeah, you have my brother, he is coming home with me right now." Brett tried to grab Beck but Mike stepped in the way." Whoa there, He can go whenever he wants to, but you won't force him."   
Now all the attention was focused on Beck, who started stuttering. He didn't know what he wanted because he wanted the both of them.

Of course different ways.

" How about you come in for a little while, he'll think it over a bit." Brett stepped into the house with his arms folded, obviously pissed. He sat stiffly on the couch, not trusting anything in the house and ready to pounce on the guy if need be.   
Watching as Beck hovered around Mike, he was curious about the relationship between the two. To Brett, it was assumed as a quick fuck and done situation. He knew how clinging that his brother could be sometimes.

He cried for weeks until a guy called him back just to tell him that it was a one-time thing. Anyone would assume he would have learned his lesson but he kept opening his heart to strangers that he thought he really had something with.

Well, ignorance is bliss. Mike sat down on the couch and Beck plopped down on the floor at his feet. Brett was very curious now, he knew that Beck would do anything to keep a guy but not this far. Beck has more pride than that. Usually.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Brett asked. Beck was going to reply but stopped when Mike pinched his arm and shook his head. Beck shut his mouth and lowered his head, suddenly finding interest in the floor.

"Please address me with your questions," Mike said in a non-negotiable tone. Brett rolled his eyes and repeated the question, but this time towards Mike. "That's where I told him to sit, and he is where he is gonna be," Mike stated with confidence which eased his submissive. Beck leaned on his leg and hummed in content. "I don't mind really..." Beck thought, smiling.

"He doesn't belong on the goddamn floor, he's not your pet!" Brett was getting irritated, more so as he realized that Mike was smirking. He stood up and advanced toward Mike who also stood up. When Brett got five feet away Mike suggested that they take it outside.

After all, no one would want blood all over the carpet. They walked outside with Beck following until he was told to stay inside.

"I don't want you to get into this," He said, ignoring when Beck started pouting and bouncing on his heels, " No means no."

Beck made a face at him when they started walking out the door.  
They walked outside and shut the door. Beck rushed over to the window to look outside but the two walked behind the hedge surrounding the lawn.

__________________________

"Look, man, I'm not gonna fight you, one because I can knock you out in a second and two I don't want your brother mad at me." Mike put his hands in his pocket and leaned on the wall. With hesitation, Brett did the same. It was a peaceful quiet.

"Well can you explain what's going on between you and my brother?" Brett asked after a while.   
"Well, we met at a club. He was trying to get in and He was cute so I asked if he wanted to be with me. He agreed more quickly than I thought and we came back to my place in the morning..." Seeing the look on Brett's face he continued,"He fell out on my bed so I slept on the couch, "

Brett nodded, not trusting it, but was still confused,"That doesn't explain why he was sitting on the floor,"

"Well you see...it's like.. Uhm I'm just going to let him explain it to you because I can't say anything just in case he doesn't want me to." Mike shrugged.

"His business is my business so you better tell me now" Brett stepped up to Mike, who in turn raised an eyebrow, not impressed at all.

"I think he can tell you when he wants" Mike started to walk away and Brett pestered him the whole way back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pushed out for you VCM_EL! Knowing someone is reading makes me happy.

They walked into the house shrugging out of their jacket. Immediately Beck was hugging Mike.

"You were gone so long..." Beck was pouting and Mike bent down to hug him. Mike was surprised slightly, he's never gotten this reaction from someone that wasn't his sub yet. He hasn't had many, but they usually kinda shift awkwardly around. It was kinda cute to watch.

"I'm so sorry baby..but I'm here now." Mike decided to change the topic for now so Brett could think about how he was going to address the situation. He watched as Beck walked off, looking down at the ways that his hips swayed with his steps. Glancing over to Brett, Mike saw that he had his arms across his chest, head up, deep in thought. He left them to sit in the living room. He looked down and saw Beck sittings to be the on his heels, on the floor leaning back.

He sat down and pulled Beck into his lap, breathing into his neck. He chuckled when he felt him shudder under him. Brett walked into the room a moment later and sat on the couch across from themselves.

"So uhm...Beck. Can you like, tell me what's going on?" Beck immediately tensed up but spoke,

"So I assume that Mike told you some of what's going on...,"He looked at Mike for confirmation and then continued," well it's a long story...I had been experimenting with some things and decided that I was into...BDSM...," He trailed off before telling Brett about how he wanted to meet someone and thought the best way was a club and then what had happened after he met Mike.

Brett listened, sometimes making faces at the things and that bothered Mike. Not directly but he felt Beck's nervousness and he didn't like that with him. He wanted him to feel at ease with him...well unless they were in bed. That was a completely different story.

He zoned out and just focused on how Beck smelled, breathed and felt. he silently observed the way that Brett was nodding slightly as if he understood, he very much doubted that he actually did. He was shaken out of his musing when Beck poked him in the neck. He was smiling so Mike smiled too.

"Were you even paying attention?" He said and he shook my head.

"How can I with my world in my arms?" He blushed and Mike snuggled into him.

Brett almost scoffed at how his brother was eating the kind words up.

"Brett says he cool with it...but he will check up on me from time to time."

He just nodded and nuzzled Beck's neck. There was a noise of a throat clearing and Mike looked up to see Brett by the door.

"I'm going now...so uhm..."He stuttered a bit before finally exiting the house. Mike looked at Beck who blushed in return. Lifting Beck up, he walked to the bathroom and set him on the counter.

"Now that he is finally gone...let's have some fun shall we?" Mike made quick work of the Beck's clothes and made him spread his legs. He was pulled down some and Mike's jeans rubbed against him uncomfortably. Beck kept squirming so Mike decided to let some of his Dom out.

"Stop moving." Beck immediately stopped but had a confused look on his face. He didn't know why he stopped. Mike grabbed Beck's hips and slowly licked his stomach, nipping and biting, slowly reaching his neck.

"More... " Beck said, breathless. Mike smirked and went even slower. Beck Starts his squirming again and was given another warning but it continued so finally, he got punished.

Beck jolted when he felt a stinging in his ass. He looked up in question and saw irritated eyes.

"I told you to not to move. " Beck whimpered and tried to apologize but was silenced when fingers were shoved into his mouth. He choked and tears sprung to his eyes when he realized that this was what it meant to be a Sub. He was supposed to make his Dom happy and he failed.

He didn't understand why he had gotten so used to this already, he hadn't even been with this man for long but he felt all these emotions. Out of bravery, he grabbed the hand that was being shoved into his mouth and started sucking on his own. Mike looked at him and become a little less rough with what get was doing. After a while, he put two fingers inside of Beck.

He thrust them in and out carefully, searching for the one spot that he knew would make Beck wild.

"Ahh! " Beck's body jerked and he tried to get away, earning a growl from above him. The counter was starting to Get uncomfortable so he spoke up.

"Can we...mmn...go to another place?" He didn't want Mike mad but his neck was cramping and the light was giving him a headache.

He wasn't given a reply but he got picked up and taken to the bedroom. He was placed on the bed and rolled onto his stomach, fingers pushed into him again. There was a slight burn but it was bearable. Beck loved the feeling of being stretched and soon asked for more, being rewarded with another finger. He mewed in pleasure and his thighs began to shake. Mike was merciless as he rubbed over Beck's prostate. Beck couldn't hold himself up anymore and collapsed, making his ass push up more.

"As much as I would like to fuck you right now..." Mike shoved his fingers harder. "I think we should wait until your used to the lifestyle a bit more," Beck gasped as he felt a hand move to his dick, stroking quickly.

"Gonna...gonna cum! " he moaned out. All he got was a nip on his neck and one word;

"Cum," His thighs shook and he came all over Mike's hand. Of all the times he did this to himself, he never felt this way. Fingers were pulled out of him and he whined at the loss. He felt extremely tired and his eyes started to close. Though his haze, he felt a warm, wet cloth.

Then he drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Beck woke up feeling refreshed. He stretched a cat-like stretch and rolled off the bed. Standing and glancing over at Mike, he smiled.

The grin slowly faded though. He still hasn't made the contract...

Shaking off his sadness, he trudged into the kitchen, determined to make his Dom happy and maybe push his mind towards making the contract. He grabbed the things he would need for breakfast; eggs, bread, and some cups for milk and juice.

Soon breakfast was underway and Beck was happily humming to a pop song about getting over people's opinions. As he filled up a glass with apple juice, two strong arms wrapped around him. He smiles for a few seconds and then he remembers what his reason was for doing this.

"Morning Sir, milk or juice?" Beck asked and started to put things on plates. All he got in reply was a hum of not knowing or really caring. Beck sighed.

"I wouldn't take you as someone who likes to cook. Especially with the vibes you have.

'My....vibes....? What the hell is he talking about 'my vibes'? I don't have any vibes to make him say that...do I? Well, I guess if he is saying it must be true. I've already failed again....what am I going to do?'

While all those thoughts went through his head and emotions on his face, He didn't realize that he was still pouring some apple juice until it flooded around his resting hand. He gasped and blushed as he started to clean it up.

"Are you okay? You seem a little bit....off today." Mike asked. He had been watching Beck, mostly to make sure he was okay...well...maybe that was the reason.

"Of course I'm okay..." lie.

"Well after breakfast I want you to take a walk." Mike suddenly said. A walk? Why a walk? Beck nodded in a sign that he heard what was said to him. They ate in a silence, one that gave Beck to much time to think.

'I haven't even been his sub all that long and he already wants to get rid of me for a while...I don't know about him, though, so maybe he just likes his space. That's probably it.'

Beck stopped thinking after that answer as to not over think and do something rash.

He finished eating and realized that now he needed to go take that walk.

"S-sir...I guess I'll be going now..." Mike only nodded and shooed him off. Beck took a deep breath and walked over to slip on his Levis, and left.

He already had his phone and wallet so he just started walking. And he started to think all over again.

He didn't want to think about it, but you know how your mind forces you to think about no matter how hard you try not to? Well, that's what happened. 

He ended up almost crying twice and almost running into a pole more times than he wants to admit. He checked his phone and realized he was walking for about an hour. He started his trek back to Mike's house. Beck got half way back he got a text.

Mike: Don't come back yet.

Beck: Can you recommend something to do?

He wanted to say what the hell is he supposed to do when he was kicked out with no explanation...should he have said that anyway?

Mike: I dunno go get some ice cream or something.

Wow okay. It registered a bit that he didn't remember giving his number to Mike, but he shrugged it off. He put his earphones in his ears, as they were always connected to his phone, and put on shuffle.

The first song that came on was Picture Perfect by Escape The Fate.

Beck felt jealous of the girl the song was made for...he never felt beautiful...or even pretty or even average. He was always pushed down by his family, bullied at school and never really had friends. He once had a boyfriend but that didn't end well...

Beck just kept walking and walking until he ended up at a park.

Ah, what are the odds?

He sat down on the swings and checked his phone. Wow, it had gotten late. He looked around and saw a tattoo shop across the street. Wait, why is that even a thing? Well, maybe they are trying to get kids to spend their money on tattoos and not drugs. 

Beck stood up and started walking into the shop. There were designs everywhere. The one that he was most interested in was of a pair of handcuffs. He walked up to one of the workers and was about to ask about the price when his phone started ringing. He thought it was going to be Mike, and when he checked, his screen confirmed that it was.

Ah, he has to go home...well technically it's not his home, its Mike's and he could get kicked out at any time.

He sighed, shaking his head. Oh well...maybe next time. Beck started his trek to Mike's home.

He finally arrived and, since he hasn't got a key, rang the doorbell. He only had to wait for a little bit before the door swung open, presenting a very shirtless mike. He moved so that Beck could step in and be lead to the living room.

All around the table were pieces of paper. What are those? Shrugging, Beck turned around and looked at Mike for direction.

"Sit" Beck automatically sat right where he was standing. Mike started to chuckle but didn't comment on the action. Mike sat down on the couch and put his feet on the table. Beck turned to face that general direction since that what research said to do, and stared at Mikes' feet. 

It was an awkward silence for a while. Beck staring and Mike sitting. Beck was getting restless and started shifting, which earned him Mike's foot on his thigh. He managed to stay still for a while longer and finally, Mike spoke.

"I've already done my part of the contract...now it's your turn"

Beck took a deep breath as to not panic. Not even a little prep time? He doesn't even know how to do a contract..well he has seen some online...but what if there is a certain format for it all?!

As Beck panicked, he slowly realized that he was doomed.


End file.
